Spy off
by Marieene
Summary: Secuela de Spy on: Luego de haber espiado a su hermano una noche y haberse encontrado con una inmensa sorpresa, en el mes siguiente, bajo los efectos de la curiosidad y la "necesidad", regresa en varias oportunidades a la misma puerta, a espiar por el mismo orificio. Pero ante la vista de su hermano y los efectos que éste tenía sobre él, Thor no resiste más. Thor x Loki x Thor


**Spy off**

**Secuela de Spy on**

**Summary: **Luego de haber espiado a su hermano una noche y haberse encontrado con una inmensa sorpresa, en el mes siguiente, bajo los efectos de la curiosidad y la "necesidad", regresa en varias oportunidades a la misma puerta, a espiar por el mismo orificio. Pero ante la vista de su hermano y los efectos que éste tenía sobre él, Thor no resiste más y decide arreglar las cosas hablando…y actuando.

***Thor & Loki & Thor***

**[No] espiando**

Luego de los sucesos improvistos aquella oscura y silenciosa noche, Thor había resuelto que; desde que había visto a su hermano de semejante forma y sometimiento ante una de sus copias, sus noches se habían vuelto húmedas y acaloradas. Su postura firme y robusta se enflaquecía cada vez que se cruzaba con su príncipe hermano menor. Pero al contrario de él, Loki no demostraba cambio alguno, esto lo llevaba a pensar que, o bien esa noche había tenido aquel pequeño encuentro con la copia, o sencillamente él había soñado completamente todo. Ninguna de las dos opciones tenía mucho sentido.

Pero tenia la respuesta a esa cuestión, si no fuese porque alguna de aquellas noches siguientes a "esa" se había tomado el atrevimiento de regresar a espiar a su hermano, hubiese estado casi seguro de que todo había sido un sueño "raro".

El rubio Dios del Trueno se vio empujado por la curiosidad a límites sin lógica. Había pasado un mes entero desde aquel encuentro y en un par de ocasiones, unas 4 o 5, escondido entre las oscuras noches mientras todos dormían, se escabulló y en todas las veces terminaba igual, arrodillado ante la rustica puerta de madera de Loki. Sin contar que también terminaba con un problema de atención en su parte baja, la cual debía salir a atenderla con suma desesperación.

En todas esas veces que espiaba tras la puerta, Loki estaba acompañado por una, o dos, copias. Las pieles blancas y perladas por el sudor de una batalla de cuerpos que no dejaban de rosarse y frotarse entre ellos, húmedos besos y excitantes gemidos. El cuerpo de su hermano era perfecto y despertaba en él un calor que ninguna mujer había logrado, y ese calor se multiplicaba, al tener ante sus ojos los cuerpos desnudos de dos o tres Loki. Hasta para él, un Dios, aquello era demasiado para sus hormonas, mente y alma.

Aún no comprendía como había podido controlarse y no lanzarse en todas esas oportunidades, como una fiera hambrienta, sobre el cuerpos de su hermano. Aquel cuerpo erótico, que parecía hecho para tentar. Pero de eso ya no había rastro, su autocontrol y su paciencia, al igual que su cuerpo y mente, le exigían hacer algo. Algo tan sexual, brutal y placentero como pudiera serlo. Quería trascender, y hacer que Loki se sorprendiera, que piedra mas y que fuera suyo.

Estaba decidido. No era solo amor lo que sentía por su pequeño hermano, ahora era una bestia gigantesca que deseaba devorárselo entero, hacerlo gritar y demostrarle que él, también hacia y tenia lo que quería. Su amor fraternal se había ido al carajo, y el amor como hombre se trasformó en sed lujurioso de placer y goce.

Lo había decidido luego de la última visita que le hizo a su hermano y haberlo visto con dos de sus copias suspirando, gimiendo y rogando por más. Demasiado para su corazón de guerrero. Justamente esa noche había soñado con esa escena en donde Loki era penetrado salvajemente una y otra, y otra vez mientras que en su boca, quitándole el aliento y evitando que gritara con más fuerza, el miembro de la otra copia parecía querer ir a limites corpóreamente imposibles. Tres hermosos cuerpos al descubierto, y la frustración de no poder hacer nada, ni tocar nada, lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Pero esa noche todo cambiaria para bien de ambos.

Con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción pintada en su rostro, miró felizmente la pequeña esfera que mantenía con cuidado en su mano. Al fin la había encontrado, entre tantas esferas y todas casi idénticas, le había tomado una semana distinguir cual era la que buscaba. No comprendía como hacia su hermano para distinguirlas. Aunque como el creador de dichos glóbulos, era entendible que Loki no tuviera ningún problema.

Cerró la puerta del estante, en donde no solo había cientos de esas pequeñas cosas, sino también pociones, hierbas, líquidos y elementos que en su vida había visto antes. Debajo del gran estante se encontraba el escritorio de Loki, prolijo y ordenado, con libros de grosores considerables y papeles con anotaciones tanto en su lengua como en otra que no comprendía. Cerró uno de los libros de anotaciones, donde se encontraba el listado de cada esfera, con los detalles como sus funciones, duración y fecha de creación. Algo realmente útil en su caso. Se dispuso a irse, pero fue interceptado con brusquedad en la puerta de la sala de experimentos del hijo menor de Odín.

-¿Qué haces aquí Thor? –Preguntó frunciendo el seño en señal de desconfianza y de notorio enfado ante la intromisión del rubio hermano en SU lugar privado. –Te he dicho que no entraras. –Le reclamó haciéndolo a un lado para encargarse de cerrar la puerta y ponerle un conjuro de candado para luego encarar al más grande esperando una respuesta coherente con los brazos cruzados.

No tenia ninguna estrategia para librarse de una situación así. Antes de llegar se había asegurado de que el Dios del Engaño estuviera en la biblioteca. No esperaba encontrarlo ahí. Quedo en silencio unos segundos, ocultando su tención con una reluciente sonrisa cual niño que acababa de cometer alguna travesura. Algo llamó su atención y miró más fijamente el rostro níveo del menor.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, hermano? –Dijo preocupado al ver que el labio inferior estaba algo hinchado y más rojo de lo normal. Estiró una de sus manos para tocar el rostro del de cabellos negros, pero la mano de Loki le dio un golpe en ésta para que la apartara y no lo tocara.

-No es de tu incumbencia. –Fue su respuesta. Parecía enojado, alterado o tal vez… ¿avergonzado? En cualquiera de los casos, Loki cruzó junto a Thor y desapareció por los pasillos con rapidez, perdiéndose de la vista del rubio en contados segundos. Sin querer había zafado de una probable tortura por parte del menor.

Thor no tardo en reaccionar y comprender lo que aquello era y significaba. Sonrió con picardía. Por lo que veía a Loki le gustaba jugar duro y fuerte. El labio del de cabellos negros había sido fuertemente mordido, y cuando pasó a su lado, pudo notar un doloroso chupón en la parte del cuello. Aun así, en su estomago nació la imponente sensación de celos. El, Thor, el Dios y príncipe de Asgard, no perdería ante una simple copia, y le daría doblemente placer a su querido hermano. Esa misma noche.

El día transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, solo se topó con su enfadado hermano para el almuerzo y la cena. En el entrenamiento no había dado rastro alguno de interés en asistir. Thor mantuvo su mente ocupada en como encararía al mago. Esa seria la parte más difícil. Pero no le importaba, ya encontraría alguna forma de hacer que su hermano caiga ante él.

Pronto la hora de dormir había llegado. Eso significaba que era hora de hacer sus movimientos. Una vez que estuvo preparado y con la pequeña esfera entre sus dedos se metió al cuarto del menor de los príncipes y se escondió en el gran baño. Ahí aguardaría hasta que su hermano entrara a darse un merecido refrescamiento relajante. No tubo que esperar demasiado, en poco tiempo escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, y pasado unos 10 minutos la puerta del tocador también fue abierta. Desde su escondite buscó la entrada para mirar a su hermano, pero no se esperaba encontrarse con el cuerpo completamente desnudo del menor, dejando ver cada parte de su esplendido y delgado organismo. Se quedó un tiempo contemplándolo. En ese tiempo, Loki dejó el agua llenar la pileta de tamaño medio que hacia de tina. Cuando estuvo completa, se dispuso a ingresar, pero repentinamente se volteó hacia donde estaba escondido su rubio y guerrero hermano.

-¡¿Pero que demonios haces aquí?! –Preguntó esperando que el rubio diera la cara. Sabia perfectamente que era él, nunca nadie se había podido esconder y mucho menos su torpe hermano. Sentía a la perfección su presencia. –Ya sale de ahí. No puedo creerlo… ¿me estas espiando? –Inquirió arqueando una ceja. No era tonto, podía saber perfectamente que algo tramaba, no era nada fácil engañarlo, no a él, el Rey del Engaño.

Sin quedarle muchas opciones, Thor salió de su escondite y enfrentó a su hermano. Caminó sin decir ni una palabra, simplemente sonriendo. A medida que se acercaba, el otro disimuladamente retrocedía. Hasta el punto de darse la vuelta y agarrar una bata verde de seda para tapar su descubierto cuerpo. No se avergonzaba de mostrarlo ante su hermano, después de todo, no seria la primera vez que lo viera, de pequeños en varias oportunidades se habían bañado juntos, pero aquella mirada que Thor le dedicaba no auguraba nada bueno. Y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, comenzaba a intranquilizarse y ponerse un poco nervioso. Pero antes de que pudiera colocarse la prenda, Thor la agarró y se la arrebató de sus manos.

-Si te vas a bañar, no vas a necesitarlo. –Dijo y lo tiró lo mas lejos que pudo. Estaba demasiado cerca de aquel cuerpo níveo y excitante. Su propio cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar sin que pudiera evitarlo. -¿Puedo bañarme contigo? –Preguntó, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta comenzó a quitarse la ropa ante la mirada incrédula del menor.

-¿Qué haces? –Estaba confundido. Miró cada movimiento del otro y en pocos segundos el cuerpo hercúleo del rubio estaba sin ninguna prenda. Ambos desnudos. –Déjate de juegos que ya somos grandes, vete a bañar en tu habitación. –Resopló caminando hasta la pileta.

-¿Te excitan los hombres? –Preguntó de la nada Thor sorprendiendo de sobremanera al joven de cabellos negros, el cual se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermano atónito. Thor lo había dicho serio y seguro. Esa misma seriedad hacia dudar al menor.

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Lárgate de una vez! –No tenía ninguna intención de responder y seguir aquel jueguito. Deseaba darse un baño y acostarse. No estaba de humor para aguantarse las ocurrencias del guerrero. Ya estaba bastante incomodo teniéndolo ahí.

Thor se acercó y abrasó por la espalda a Loki, dejando en evidencia, entre las nalgas de éste, una creciente erección. El menor la sintió claramente y no solo eso, su cuello fue llenado de besos húmedos y caricias suaves. Quiso apartarse pero los fuertes brazos de Thor lo sujetaban con fuerza.

-Suéltame. –Exigió dejando de moveré. La fuerza no serviría para detener a su hermano, en ese punto estaba en desventaja. Pero engañar, endulzar con palabras y aprovecharse de eso era su mejor arma. Se giró y quedó cara a cara con el mayor. Se puso en puntitas de pie y se acercó a la oreja de éste con lentitud y en un suave susurro dijo: -Si me sueltas, haré lo que tu quieras. –Inmediatamente el cuerpo de Thor fue sacudido por un fuerte temblor. Aquellas palabras, el rose del aliento en su piel, la mirada verde y sensual de su hermano comenzaban a hacerle perder la mente. Cerró los ojos y sintió el aroma del menor. Esquicito. Con suma lentitud sus brazos fueron resbalando y cayendo, dejando el cuerpo de Loki libre.

Al sentirse liberado, el mago sonrió con satisfacción y se apartó con calma. Era demasiado fácil controlar a su hermano. Y sonrió mas abiertamente, todo aquello no se lo esperaba y si bien era algo de lo que preocuparse, había encontrado una debilidad muy tentadora en Thor. En vez de alarmarse al comprender que su hermano deseaba su cuerpo, sonrió con malicia, después de todo, podría usar eso como un arma. ¿Thor enamorado de él? Eso jamás se lo hubiese esperado. Pero debía comprobarlo.

Dio un paso hacia el mayor y con una de sus manos acarició, con el dedo índice, el pecho bien formado y marcado del guerrero. De arriba, hacia abajo. Deteniéndose al llegar al ombligo.

-Dime algo Thor, ¿Me quieres? ¿Deseas mi cuerpo? –Sus palabras seductoras llegaron a los oídos del mayor como ronroneos. La penetrante mirada verde le devolvía su reflejo, y podía notar su propio deseo. No había caso en mentir ni en ocultar, después de todo Loki lo descubriría, aparte de que estaba dispuesto a ir mas allá de los limites esa noche.

-Si. –Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de inclinarse para buscar los labios finos del menor. A pocos centímetros se encontraba de aquellos seductores labios, prácticamente podía sentirlos, pero aquel dedo que había recorrido su pecho se interpuso entre ambos labios. Y pudo ver la sonrisa de Loki.

-No sabía que tenías pensamientos sucios y obscenos conmigo, hermano. -Dijo apartándose del rostro cercano del rubio. Thor suspiró con frustración y miró el cuerpo del menor que comenzaba a alejarse lentamente con ojos estrechos. No, claro que no, Loki no se escaparía de sus manos.

Lo agarró del rostro y lo jaló hasta que quedara tan cerca de su propio rostro que ambas respiraciones se mesclaban. Loki se veía sorprendido y no se movió ni se resistió, entonces con la otra mano aprovechó y agarró ambas manos del otro.

-¿No quieres mis besos? –preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante, Loki estaba bajo su control y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Intentó besarlo, pero tuvo que hacer fuerza y apretar más su mano sobre su rostro para que no diera vuelta su cara. –Lo quisiste por las malas, hermano. –Diciendo esto soltó las manos y el rostro de un desconcertado Loki. Thor caminó hacia donde había estado escondido tiempo atrás y volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se llevó la mano al pecho y con fuerza estrelló la pequeña esfera contra su fuerte torso, haciéndola añicos.

-¿Eso es…? –Loki dio un paso hacia atrás, efectivamente, eso era uno de sus inventos para la batalla y el combate. O para cualquier otra circunstancia en donde sus poderes mágicos eran restringidos o imposibilitados. Era magia y hechizos fragmentados en pequeñas esferas. Y Thor había roto una.

Luego de ver un pequeño resplandor sobre su rubio hermano, sintió como las fuertes manos de una tercera persona lo agarraban con algo de brusquedad de las manos. Intentó girarse para ver a su opresor, pero nuevamente tenia al rubio frente a él, agarrándolo del rostro.

-¿Y bien? Me vas a dar ese beso –Parecía una pregunta pero no lo era. Sus manos sujetas detrás de su cuerpo le impedían moverse y no podía retroceder, pues la otra persona se lo impedía. No había forma de zafarse. Su hermano se acercada cada vez mas.

Muy pronto sus labios por fin hicieron contacto. Fue algo suave y superficial. Un cálido primer beso. Que fue acompañado por otros besos en su cuello por parte del sujeto detrás de él. Quería apartarse, pero los labios de su guerrero hermano lo aprisionaron y exigentes, profundizaron el beso, abriéndole la boca e introduciendo una escurridiza lengua.

El cuerpo que estaba detrás del menor se pegó más a su cuerpo, y pudo sentir el fuerte pecho con su espalda, y por debajo, sentía un miembro más que erecto. En cuanto a Thor, el beso era mojado y fogoso, y su cuerpo se frotaba contra el suyo.

-Basta… -Fue el pobre pedido que se perdió entre las paredes de la habitación y los labios del mayor. Pero solo recibió como respuesta silencio, un silencio roto por la respiración agitada de su hermano.

Las manos del guerrero comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo, lo recorrían con ansias y anhelo, apretando las pequeñas tetillas, jugando con el ombligo y apretando con fuerza las nalgas firmes, hasta que se toparon con su miembro semi erecto. Todo aquello lo estaba llevando a excitarse,… la situación, las sensaciones, los besos y las caricias, le gustaba… le gustaba ese poder que Thor estaba teniendo sobre el.

Una de las manos de su opresor dejó de agarrar sus manos para recorrer su columna vertebrar, desde su nuca hasta sus nalgas, donde no pretendía quedarse, siguió su camino hasta toparse con la pequeña entrada del menor. Ahí comenzó a jugar con su dedo, haciendo círculos y metiéndolo apenas hacia adentro.

-¡No! –Aquel dedo lo puso incomodo, y las manos de Thor comenzaron a masturbarlo con demasiada experiencia, consiguiendo que su pene terminara de ponerse completamente duro.

-¿No? A mi me parece que esto te esta gustando. –Por primera vez escuchó la voz del sujeto que se encontraba detrás de el, y luego de decir aquello, empujó su dedo mas adentro. Esa voz, era la de Thor.

Se giró una vez que los labios de su hermano se lo permitieron, y pudo ver una segunda melena rubia. Ahora lo comprendía a la perfección. La esfera que había roto anteriormente era una para hacer copias. Estaba atrapado entre dos Thor. El original no se cansaba de besar y marcar su cuello mientras que su mano hacia que su miembro y cuerpo entero se estremeciera, y por detrás tenía a la capia, que comenzaba a mover e introducir un segundo dedo a su estrecho ano.

Los gemidos comenzaron a florecer desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Aquello le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Un tercer dedo ingresó y comenzó a dilatar su entrada y Thor se había arrodillado y su lengua comenzó a recorrer toda su hombría, para luego metérsela en la boca y comenzar a chuparla. Y mas gemidos escapaban de su boca. Su excitación y placer aumentaban con cada segundo que pasaba y con cada roce y caricia que recibía.

La copia se agachó como Thor y con ambas manos, dejando de penetrar con sus dedos, separaron las nalgas blancas, para así, poder lamer aquel rosado y sensible lugar. Loki tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca y morderse un dedo para no dejar escapar un fuerte gemido. La lengua de ambos recorría y humedecían su entrada y su pene cono si de expertos se trataran. Pequeñas penetraciones mojadas acompañadas de un dedo lo hicieron temblar, al igual que la masturbación y el sexo oral que Thor le estaba haciendo.

Luego de estar así por un rato, ambos rubios se pararon, Thor besó con pación los labios del menor siendo correspondido con la misma pación, empezando una batalla de lenguas interminable. Los dos guerreros guiaron al mago haciéndolo quedar en cuatro. Thor se posicionó detrás y guió su miembro grande y palpitante a la entrada previamente preparada. Poco a poco fue metiéndolo, mientras que Loki cerraba los ojos ante el tamaño de semejante cosa que se metía dentro de el, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que la copia se arrodilló delante de su cara y agarrándolo de los pelos metió con brusquedad su miembro en su boca. Pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus verdes ojos, pero la mano sobre su cabeza marcaba el ritmo.

Una vez que metió la cabeza de su miembro, Thor empujó con fuerza hacia adentro dando una seca estocada, su pene ingresó por completo hasta lo mas profundo, Loki arqueó la espalda ante el repentino dolor, pero sus suspiros fueron ahogados por el gran miembro dentro de su boca. Se sentía penetrado, abusado y humillado… y eso le encantaba.

Thor comenzó a moverse y a medida que sus penetraciones aumentaban, los gemidos de Loki se multiplicaban. Comenzó a utilizar las manos y masajeó el miembro con deleite, saboreándolo y chupándolo con encanto, llegando a tener el mismo ritmo que llevaba Thor dentro de el. Los tres estaban calientes, sudorosos y cargados de placer infinito. Los suspiros y gemidos eran multiplicados por tres.

Las brutales embestidas parecían querer partir en dos al Dios menor, haciéndolo gritar de placer, llegando hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, y la copia cerraba los ojos y tensaba los músculos al verse cerca del orgasmo. Thor estiró una de sus manos y masturbó a Loki con frenesí, embistió con fuerza y sintió como la entrada lo apretaba y el cuerpo bajo el temblaba. Loki dejó salir su esperma gimiendo con fuerza. Había alcanzado el orgasmo, pero aun así continuó con su tarea, la cual no duro demasiado, a los pocos segundos la copia de su hermano eyaculó en su boca. Saboreó y lamió cada gota del líquido blanco y algo espeso.

Thor siguió embistiendo, ya no aguataba más. Las paredes estrechas y los espasmos del orgasmo llegado por parte del menor lo enloquecieron. Penetró con rapidez y brutalidad, agarrando con firmeza las caderas del de cabellos negros y en poco tiempo estalló con fuerza en el interior de su pequeño y querido hermano.

Los gemidos cesaron, y las respiraciones aceleradas por un momento invadieron el lugar, al igual que el olor a sexo y el sudor en los cuerpos de los tres. La copia de Thor desapareció y el original se tendió en el suelo junto al mago hasta recuperar la respiración y su ritmo cardiaco.

Las palabras quedaban en segundo grado. Los hermanos se miraron y un nuevo y pasional beso se desató. La noche para ambos recién había comenzado. El deseo se había encendido y la necesidad de sentir más los gobernaba.

Aquella noche solo se escucharon los gemidos de ambos príncipes y las palabras susurradas de amor.


End file.
